


Some Peace and Quiet

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [173]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Babies, Children, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Married Couple, Napping, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Triplets, Wiggly Babies, Yes she carried three babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Tailgate have a moment with the triplets trying to stay awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Peace and Quiet

 

Tailgate had no energy left.  Two wiggly little babies in her arms and she was done.  Done and on the couch waiting for her little monsters of cuteness and crying to go to sleep.

 

It was only made better by the fact that Cyclonus was with her as well, helping to rest their third little baby, not as wiggly as her brothers, onto her mother's belly.  She started to wiggle at first, but when her father's hand stroked her back, she quickly began to simmer down.

 

"You're good with her."

 

Cyclonus hesitated as his hand stroked Cybel, but he kept his hand steady as he helped to sooth the littlest baby.

 

"She likes you best.  Powerline and Noxide always cry for my attention."

 

"She probably just wants someone to hold her.  These two keep your hands full always."

 

Tailgate chuckled.  It was going to take a while for Cyclonus to admit that his daughter preferred him over her mother, but such affections were always hard for the man to understand.

 

"Well, at least we have my father and our friends to help us.  Without them, my arms would have fallen off long ago."

 

Sitting on the floor, Cyclonus leaned over to kiss her cheek as he watched his sons start to finally stop wiggling.  "I think they've tired themselves out."

 

"That's good."

 

"Do you want me to take them back to their cribs?"

 

"And risk waking them?" Tailgate closed her eyes as her husband's other hand came up to stroke her cheek, "I'd rather sleep here."

 

"Very well," With his hands on both his daughter and wife, Cyclonus leaned in to lay a deep kiss on his lover's lips.  "I'm guessing you'll want take out for dinner again tonight?"

 

"Hmm... My dad's coming over.  He might make something."

 

With a chuckle, Cyclonus moved his arm to hold his wife closer as he leaned in to rest with her.

 

It was a brief moment of peace and quiet in their household and they would savor it while it lasted.

 

END


End file.
